Fearless
by Taylaaaa
Summary: When Bella meets Edward, the most famous actor in the world, the last thing she expects is that she'll fall in love. Edward makes Bella feel completely fearless - but is their relationship strong enough to last in the media's spotlight? BxE
1. Weekend Of Recklessness

**FEARLESS  
**_**AN: **__I had a dream about this (wow, I feel like Stephenie Meyer :D) and I simply had to make it into a fanfic. So I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**_Chapter Playlist: _**_Fearless – Taylor Swift (perfectly suited to this story, no? :))_

_Thank you. Happy reading..._

* * * * *

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance **

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Fearless – Taylor Swift**

**BELLA'S POV**

It wasn't like I had chosen to go along to this thing – Jess and Ange had pretty much _dragged _me here, insisting that ever since I started University my social life had begun to resemble one of a crazy cat lady. Though I had disagreed profusely at the comparison, I acknowledged that I had spent the majority of my time studying for my degree in English Literature, and little time being a reckless British teenager reccently. So here goes, a weekend of recklessness.

"Here's to Bella, and what will probably be her first ever weekend of recklessness." We clinked our drinks together after another infamous toast from Jessica Stanley.

We were gathered around a table in the corner of a small central London music venue named Indigo. Apparently some musician called Masen Cullen was playing tonight. According to Jess's Art College friends, six years ago, when he was sixteen,

he lied about his age to perform at Indigo. He was a huge success, but no-one's heard of him since, so Jess acted like it was a huge deal when we discovered he was performing tonight - we only found out this afternoon, too. Clearly this Masen Cullen wasn't advertising his appearance this evening.

Indigo was only small, but tonight was obviously a busy Friday night. The room was full with people, and I felt completely uncomfortable, in the hot and noisy atmosphere. I left the stuffy room to find the toilets.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Why had I let Jessica persuade me into coming tonight? I could be at home right now, curled up in front of a pointless reality TV show in my pajamas, instead of being stuck here watching some nobody singer who's waiting for their big break that will probably never come.

I instantly felt guilty after thinking that. I didn't know anything about this Masen Cullen – why was I making assumptions?_ Don't judge a book by it's cover, Bella – especially when you have yet to see that cover,_ I reminded myself.

I heard the muffled sound of a crowd applauding and realized that Masen Cullen must have been introduced. I exited the toilets, determined to enjoy myself tonight. If he was good when he was sixteen, he will probably be _really _good now, right? It should be fun...

I made my way through the crowd until I reached our little group, now stood at the front near the stage. I was just about to turn to Angela and ask what I'd missed when the audience suddenly gasped.

I looked up at the stage. There was one person stood in the center, altering a microphone and clutching his guitar. I searched for what everyone was so shocked at – he looked like the stereotype unknown musician: dark skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, hair in a random disarray.

And then I really saw him.

He had the palest skin I'd ever seen, that clashed beautifully with his bronze hair. His eyes were the strangest color – almost gold – and completely gorgeous.

I don't believe in perfection – or at least I _didn't._

"Oh. My. Gosh." Jess breathed. I wanted to turn my head to see her reaction, but couldn't take my eyes off of _him._

"Jess? Bell?" I heard Angela question, her voice an excited squeak. "Is that _Edward Cullen?"_

I registered Angela's comment – Edward Cullen? As in _the _Edward Cullen? Hollywood actor? Most famous man in the world? He had millions of screaming fans and paparazzi following him every minute of the day.

So what was he doing _here?_

"EDWARD WE LOVE YOU!" Several girls suddenly screamed.

Edward gave the girls a wary smile before stepping up to the microphone. "Um... thank you." He stated in a clear voice that rang in my ears like bells. The girls screamed again, and someone shouted at them to shut up.

A scary looking body guard stepped up on stage, warning us that the police would be contacted in anyone tried to get onto the stage. Edward cleared his throat once he'd finished, and spoke into the microphone again.

"Okay. So this song's called 'Echo'. Hope you guys like it."

He looked so nervous – how weird is that? I've seen him doing interviews on TV shows, and he performs all day as his profession. I couldn't understand why he would look so cautious now, just singing in some unknown little music venue for a handful of people.

Edward reached for his guitar and started to play the first few chords. The melody began slowly, softly.

Then he began to sing, and my eyes opened wide. His voice … I'd never heard anything like it. The sound was beautiful, _just_ like bells – but had a hard edge to it, making the song completely unusual.

And I thought he was perfect _before._

I stared at him. This person I'd never spoken to before had completely taken my breath away. How many times must I have seen him? A poster on the side of a bus, promoting his new blockbuster? Or an advert for the release of the DVD? How could I have missed the feelings that I was suddenly experiencing now?

It must be something about actually seeing him for real, in the flesh. Nothing is real on the television, is it?

Just as the chorus of the song started, as my eyes were still gazing up at him, something amazing happened. Our eyes locked and huge sparks electricity seemed to fly through the air, connecting us.

He stared right back at me, and my heart flew. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but that moment seemed to last a lifetime.

I still couldn't tear my eyes from his face as I danced to the music with everyone else. I wasn't thinking, I didn't even know if I was breathing... I was just watching him. And no-one else. It suddenly seemed as if nothing else mattered.

Amazingly, his eyes kept returning to meet mine too. Each time he looked at me, his face would have the same bewildered expression on it: mouth opened slightly, eyes wide. He was on the third verse before he managed to form his lips into a heart-capturing smile – directed straight towards _me._

Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that Jessica kept accidentally stabbing me with he lethal spiky heels, I would have sworn that I was dreaming. That's how the atmosphere felt: dreamlike. When you haven't got a clue what's happening, nor can you remember what happened a moment ago or wonder what's going to happen next.

Throughout each and every song he sang, I kept my eyes fixed on Edward. I could feel my eyes shining; my lips pursed into a seemingly permanent smile.

As the final song came to a close, the crowd applauded again, and Edward smiled shyly, nodding thankfully. "Thank you for listening. Hope you all like it, and, er, thanks." He shot his audience a breath-taking grin before leaving the stage.

"Bella! Can you believe that? _Edward Cullen!" _Angela's voice caught my attention, and I tore my vision from the now empty stage to see her eyes twinkling with excitement. "He's such a talented musician... Who'd have thought?"

"I know," I breathed.

"I _love _him," Jess sighed. "I knew he was from around this area of London. But Edward Cullen? And _he's _Masen Cullen. Wow. I love that song too!" Jessica started to sing the lyrics very loudly.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around instantly to see who it was.

"Oh!" I stumbled backwards, not expecting to see anybody stood so close to me – particularly not _him..._

"Careful!" Edward caught me before I could fall backwards. He held me to his chest, and looked into my eyes, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," I managed to gasp. My eyes were already lost in his, and I was finding it increasingly difficult to think clearly.

Edward glanced over his shoulder once. "Sorry? What are you apologizing for?" He was mocking me.

I bit my lip. He was still supporting most of my weight in his arms, and though I felt I really should move I didn't think my legs could take it. I felt weak at the knees.

Edward didn't seem to be waiting for an answer. He shifted my body so I was stood next to him, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

His eyes bored into mine as he spoke. "You look a little faint. Would you like to come backstage with me? It's a bit... noisy in here."

I quickly found myself nodding, and Edward walked us through a set of tall doors. I didn't steal another glance at the rest of the audience who were suddenly green with envy.

We both sat down on a wooden step behind the stage. I clutched my head, suddenly feeling dizzy. It's really not everyday that you meet a celebrity, especially not the biggest celebrity in the world right now.... and he'd asked _me _to come backstage with him...

Edward laughed lightly at my gesture. "I'm Edward."

"I know," I mumbled stupidly. "I mean – I've seen you on TV and … and stuff." I blushed the brightest possible shade of crimson. Why did I always have to go and embarrass myself?

Edward smiled crookedly, and my heart fluttered. _Oh, my gosh. _I could easily see why teenage girls and their mothers alike were practically in love with Edward Cullen without him even having to utter a single word.

"It's slightly crazy," he shrugged, as he raked a hand through his gorgeous bronze hair. _Get a grip, Bella. _I sounded like one of his overly-obsessed fans. How ridiculous – I'd never even seen any of his films before. "When you just want to come back home and relax – play a bit of music, you know – and everyone just instantly _recognizes _you. Impossible. The crowd were pretty good tonight though – no trouble."" He suddenly leaned closer into my shoulder and _winked _at me. "Except you, of course. You were very distracting."

I gasped, my mouth forming into a small 'o' shape. "Ex-excuse me?"

Edward chuckled lightly as he let his eyes fall to the floor. "I did feel like I was ignoring the rest of the audience, to be honest." He returned his eyesight to meet my face, just as that crooked smile reappeared. "But I suppose it's not your fault – you can't help being utterly beautiful." 

His words didn't effect me the same way his smile did – only because I was thinking clearly enough to know that it wasn't truth. Utterly beautiful? Sure. He didn't really mean it; I knew the throwaway comment was used by males across the world without any thought or reason put into it.

I scoffed and raised my eyebrow, careful not to let the other one rise with it – now _that _would be embarrassing.

Edward chuckled once. "I wasn't joking, you know." He obviously spotted that I was about to protest, and so changed the subject quickly. "You never did tell me you're name, by the way..."

"Bella."

Edward smiled, and I caught a flash of his pearly white teeth – kind of essential when you're in the Hollywood spotlight, I guess.

"See. I told you you're beautiful; even your name says so."

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I was actually amazed by him.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I guess you get that a lot. It's a poor and overused chat-up line – I usually do better, I swear."

I laughed lightly, unsure of how to answer otherwise. The truth was, unlike any other Bella in the world, I really didn't have to live with that unoriginal quip. Not a lot of people flirted with me, honestly. So naturally, I was feeling a little suspicious as to why Crystal Magazine's World's Sexiest Man 2009 was even bothering to talk to me. Strange.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, do you, Bella?"

"I think I do," I disagreed. "Isabella Swan: small; shy; blushes a lot; hardworking student; very shy; _very _clumsy..."

Edward watched me carefully after a trailed off, studying my face. "Funny," he almost whispered. "I've only known you for an evening, and I already see an awful lot more than than." 

I opened my mouth to reply, but couldn't find the words. "Oh -"

Edward cut me off, talking swiftly and matter-of-factly. "Clearly, you are dangerously clumsy – luckily, I was there to catch you earlier." I pouted as he teased me. "You've already blushed several times tonight, so you're right about that too. Small? Absolutely tiny – and that's with heels on." I took a moment to glower at the offensive shoes I had been forced into before returning to Edward's mesmerizing face. "Shy... possibly, though not terribly so. And I'm sure you're a very hardworking student..."

"But?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

He grinned. "You forgot amazing. Or remarkable . Or … I don't know." Edward frowned as if the thought process was paining him, before returning his eyes to mine and forming his lips into a small smile. "Words can't describe you."

Embarrassingly, I realesed an audible gasp. Forget his status in Celebville, even if Edward was just an ordinary person he _wouldn't be. _I'd never seen such a perfect-looking person before, and his music... he was extraordinary. And what did _that person _just say about me? "Words can't describe you."

Edward loosely encircled me in his arms and somehow managed to pull me closer to him. Keeping one hand on the small of my back, he moved the other to cup my chin.

I stopped breathing. This wasn't happening – it couldn't be happening...

Edward had a thoughtful, serious expression on his face. He sighed deeply before looking directly into my eyes.

I gazed back at him. It was only then that I realized I still wasn't breathing. Panicking, I quickly exhaled, causing my sweet breath to wash over his face.

I guess he took that as his cue.

Ever so softly, Edward pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, marveling at how perfect the moment felt. I'd kissed boys before with my _very _few past boyfriends. But those kisses had always felt awkward and planned; I'd never kissed like this before. It was freedom, completely fearless.

When I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, silently asking for permission, I instantly agreed. I didn't even have to think about it.

Just as I was expecting the kiss to deepen, it disappeared. Edward pulled himself away, quickly untangling his arms from my frame.

I gasped. What was wrong? Had _I _done something wrong? Was I an awful kisser? I probably was – it wasn't like I had had a lot of practice. And Edward had kissed all those Hollywood starlets in his movies...

I was so stupid to kiss him. Why would he want to kiss an average looking nineteen-year-old kid like me? He was at least twenty-three, and light years older in professional terms.

I didn't dare look at him. If I kept my head down, I could easily mutter an apology and rush out of here without having to embarrass either of us any more.

"I'm sorry," Edward said before I could follow my plan. Sorry? What for? I lifted my head very slowly, only to see him staring at me intensely. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was stupid off me. Not to mention ungentlemanly."

I frowned. "What?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you. You barely know me. And you're a lot younger than I am, Bella."

"No, I kissed you back. I'm sorry. I know I'm not – I mean, I know you're an actor and... I didn't mean to. I know it was just a mistake. I'll just go-"

I tried to stand up as quickly as I could with shaky legs, but Edward caught my arm, stopping me from leaving.

"Bella," he breathed, watching me from under his eyelashes. "I hope you don't think that I didn't _want _to kiss you."

I refused to allow my eyes to return to him. I refused to allow myself to hope, too.

Edward stood up opposite me. He released his grip on my arm to capture my face and pulled it upwards to meet his. Watching me carefully, he spoke slowly and deliberately. "Because I did. More than anything, Bella. You have no idea." He smirked without humor.

"When I saw you earlier, I could have sworn I'd never seen anything so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off you, as hard as I tried. But you're just so innocent, so naïve. You're a nineteen-year-old student. And my life Bella... Well, I love my life. The opportunities I've had; I'm incredibly lucky. But I wouldn't want to drag you into it. I couldn't do that to you." His voice broke on the last word, as his face screwed up for two very different reasons, two emotions. I was certain one was anger, but was the other... regret?

I don't know where all my confidence came from, but I managed to muster up enough to speak my thoughts. "Edward," I practically whispered. "This is probably going to make me sound absolutely crazy, but I promised my friends that I would have a weekend of recklessness. And … if I let you walk away tonight, I'll be wondering for the rest of my life what could have been."

Edward was still searching my face carefully. He seemed to understand the sudden bond between the two of us as surely as I did. He glanced down at the floor, exhaled deeply, and when he met my eyes again he was wearing his famous crooked smile.

"Okay." He spoke very simply, but I could almost taste the intensity in his words. "One weekend. We'll see how it goes."

I smiled, feeling a mixture of feelings all at once; triumphant, amazed, excited... and fearless. I don't think I've ever felt that way before, but it's the perfect word to describe tonight and how I feel when I'm with Edward. Just a little more brave, a little bit stronger.

* * * * *

_**AN: **Tah-dah. Chapter two will be up very shortly as I was going to write them both as one chapter but it felt too long._

_By the way, I'm still writing my other Twilight fanfic Premier Amour, Dernier Amour and will hopefully update soon :D! If you have read Fearless and, like me, love reading 'Bedward' fanfics then feel free to R&R PADA too. It would mean a lot to me :)_

_I really hope you liked this chapter. I've got a lot of ideas for this story, so hopefully it should be interesting..._

_Thanks for reading. Please please please review and tell me what you think – good, bad or really bad? LOL._

_Love Tayla :) x _


	2. Dancing in the Rain

**FEARLESS**

_**AN: **This isn't even chapter two, it's more like part two of chapter one lol :L Hope you like it anyway!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_* * * * *_

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear before taking my hand. "I know exactly the place to go... if you'll come with me."

I shot him a look that said "duh. Of course", effectively clarifying the response he was waiting for. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his mobile phone.

"George? How bad is it?" He spoke into the receiver. I watched his face screw up in annoyance at George's reply. "Okay. We'll wait out back - I have somebody with me."

Edward put his phone back into his pocket before pulling me over to the corner of the room. He picked up his guitar, and then lead us to the exit.

"George is my body guard," he explained as we walked. "Apparently, outside is crowded with fans – I guess the audience tweeted it all Twitter or something. Most of the fans are around the front, so we'll sneak out around the back. My car's waiting for us.

I didn't reply. Fans? They'd seen me too? Daunting.

Just before we reached the door, Edward stopped and whipped a piece of black material off of a coat rack. He handed it to me; a blazer.

"Put these on," he said, passing me a pair of black sunglasses, too. They were mens – obviously his - and far too big for me, and so covered most of my face. I pulled his blazer on over my floaty blue chiffon dress.

"Okay, just don't let go of and my hand and ignore everybody."

And with that final piece of advice, Edward pulled me out to face my first ever crowd of screaming fans and shouting paparazzi.

I did as he had instructed, keeping my head down, as Edward dragged me along the short distance towards a silver Volvo.

The sound of Edward's screaming fans and paparazzi shouting for his photo was unbelievable. And this was us exiting through the back way – I couldn't even begin to fathom how many people must have gathered outside the front entrance.

"Who's the girl, Ed?" Several paps shouted to him, all at once. The fan-girls continued to scream like they were watching a horror movie and the monster had just jumped out from under the bed.

This was beyond surreal. This morning I had been at Uni, balancing my part-time job at the local café and studying for an English Lit degree. But now? I was dodging paps and die-hard fans, clutching none-other than _Edward Cullen_'s hand.

An awful lot could change in a matter of hours.

Edward and I almost dived into the back seat of his car, and the driver started to speed away before Edward had even closed the door.

He fumbled around with my seatbelt protectively while I tried to gather my thoughts. He caught the expression on my face and grinned at me. "Crazy, huh?"

"Just a bit," I stammered.

"It probably wasn't the best idea to perform tonight," he said so quietly I wondered if he was speaking to himself. "But I _miss _performing. I love acting, but it takes up a lot of my time – of my life. I haven't played properly in ages. I thought a fake name might take away a least a bit of the hype."

"Masen Cullen?"

Edward smiled. "Yeah. Masen's my biological surname – I was adopted, you see."

"Oh," I replied, surprised he was sharing such an personal detail with me.

"Yeah, my real parents died."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he said, and his voice sounded authentic. "I was only a baby – just three months old. Esme and Carlisle, my adoptive parents, are Mum and Dad to me. They adopted my older brother Emmett when I was one - he's just turned twenty-four, and is the best big brother you could ever ask for." He smiled as he spoke, which made me smile too. "I've got a little sister, as well. Alice is a year younger than me, very tiny, _very _irritating, but also very sweet." 

"They sound nice," I told him.

Edward nodded. "I guess I'm lucky to have family like them,"he said. "Mum and Dad have always supported me in everything I do, as have Emmett and Alice.

"Emmett's a personal trainer now – a good one, too. A lot of his clients are celebrities. Alice is a fashion designer, working on her own fashion range, Mary Alice. It's early days still, but I really think she's going to do well."

"Wow," was all I could say. Out of Esme and Carlisle's three children, one was a personal trainer for celebrities, one was a fashion designer, and the other was a Hollywood actor. I suddenly felt very small in comparison.

"What about you, anyway?" Edward asked, nudging me.

"What about me?"

"I don't know. Anything," he grinned.

I thought for a moment. What could I say that wouldn't make me sound like a useless nobody?

Careful not to make myself sound hopeless, I spoke like I had some kind of game plan. "I'm studying English Lit an Uni in London. I want to be a writer – I think."I added truthfully.

Edward smiled. "Really? Wow. You should have told me that I was in the company of such an intellectual person."

I blushed. "Not really. And you can't say that anyway – you must be a genius or something."

Edward smirked at me. "Why do you say that?"

I frowned thoughtfully, honestly unsure of why I _had _said that. "I don't know. It's just the way you talk and everything – and you've accomplished so much already. I mean, how old are you?" I honestly wanted to know the answer to the last question for another reason.

"Twenty-two," he replied. "Twenty-three in June."

Okay. So he's only four years older than me. That could work.

_Ssh, Bella,___I scolded myself. _You only met the man a few hours ago!_

"See? Twenty-three and Hollywood's biggest star. You're obviously an amazing actor," I pointed out.

Edward smiled softly. "I don't know, honestly. Part of me thinks it's just the looks that brings people into the cinemas – though I don't know why. I can't see any difference between me and the next guy. But if it _is _that, then it could easily disappear in a few years time. That's why I don't take all my success for granted, even if being followed 24/7 is ridiculous, and plain annoying.

I smiled, mostly to myself. I wished everyone could see him like this – he was so humble and down-to-earth. Just perfect.

I realized then that the rest of the world probably did see him like this. I really should watch television interviews more often.

Edward glanced out of the tinted windows of the car. "We're here," he stated simply.

George parked the car outside a huge apartment building – it looked very modern, and _very_ expensive.

"Wow. Edward – do you live here?"

"Yes. Well, only while I'm in London, which doesn't seem to be that often nowadays. I wouldn't say _live _here. I sleep here, and spend my days off at my parents' house."

"It's amazing," I whispered, and watched Edward's grin grow.

"That's what I thought when I first moved in here – it's like a different world, isn't it? I've got something better to show you though."

Edward took my hand and pulled me out of the car. We had to run to the entrance because, naturally, the paps had swarmed the building. Lucky I'd kept Edward's huge shades on.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the lift. Inside, he pressed the button for the penthouse level.

He lived in a penthouse. He was taking me _inside a penthouse. _

"It's getting pretty late," Edward frowned thoughtfully. "I can have my chauffeur take you home, or you can stay here if you like – I mean, in my guest bedroom of course."

"Are you sure? Thank you."

Edward seemed pleased that I had chosen the second option; that made my heart flutter.

The elevator reached the penthouse floor and Edward took me to the front door. He unlocked it, and motioned for me to enter with a totally sweet "after you." I did so.

Oh. My. Gosh.

It was like something you see on TV – you know, on those home makeover shows

where they turn a family's house into something out of their wildest dreams. It was exactly like that. Half of the walls were painted white, while the others were simply full-length windows. It was decorated tastefully, with beautiful pieces of art hanging around the room. I noticed a glossy grand piano sitting in the corner; a nod towards his love of music.

Edward showed me around. My guided tour seemed to take forever – there was just so much of it.

When we were in the last room, – what Edward called 'the spare room' because it literally had nothing but junk in it – Edward suddenly suggested that I should text my friends to let them know that I was okay.

I thought that was sweet of him – okay, so it had taken ages for _either _of us to remember that we'd sort of just abandoned Indigo, but at least he cared enough to remind me now.

I sent a quick text message to Angela, knowing that she would be the one who would be wondering where I was. I purposely didn't mention Edward, knowing that Jessica and her want gossip and I'd be stuck explaining to them all evening. In fact, Jess would probably invite herself over after Googling 'Edward Cullen's house'.

"Ready for the surprise, now?" Edward asked once I'd put my phone away.

"Yup," I grinned. Edward took my hand and lead me through the huge French doors that lead to his outside quarters.

It was like a huge balcony – but not the type you got on holiday in Spain. Instead of having views of sun, sea and sand, all I could see for miles was the city.

Written down, that doesn't seem nearly as beautiful as the beach. But the sight of London at nighttime from up here was amazing. Brightly colored flashing lights shone from every direction, lighting up the capital like it was a Christmas tree.

"Wow," I whispered. "I've never seen London like this before." 

"I know," Edward breathed. "Come up here, it's even better." 

Still clutching my hand, Edward pulled me past the hot tub, up a set of outside steps that lead to another balcony on top of his apartment – the very top of the whole building.

Edward took me over to the railing and stood behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder as I gazed at the now even more breathtaking view.

"It's beautiful," I said softly.

I could almost hear Edward smiling. "On any other night I'd agree with you," Edward replied. "But tonight, with you stood here in comparison, I couldn't call it beautiful."

I inhaled slowly before answering. "I can see why woman across the planet instantly fall in love with you, Edward," I said, turning my face to look at him. He turned too, so we were stood with my back to his chest, so close that our noses were almost touching.

Edward laughed lightly. "I'm sure you don't have any problems. I expect guys fall head-over-heels the minute they see you, Isabella." His cool breath blew over my face as he spoke.

"You'd be incorrect, then," I mumbled half-heartedly. I was honestly finding it difficult to think straight right now.

Edward shook his head, before leaning even closer. He let his nose skim over my forehead before tilting his head to capture my lips in another heart-stopping kiss.

This second kiss was different, but only because it was _better. _ I hadn't been expecting that; I didn't know how you could get better than the best.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of music playing loudly.

"What that sound?" I asked when I reluctantly pulled my lips away from his to breathe. He continued kiss my neck for a few moments before replying.

"I believe the floor below are having a party," he stated before moving to kiss my jaw. He showered me in short, sweet kisses before suddenly standing up straight.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, as the crooked smile that was quickly becoming my favorite look for him made an appearance.

But I couldn't appreciate it too much; I was more concerned about the request paired with that smile. "No! I can't dance."

"You can. I saw you dancing earlier," Edward disagreed.

"I was dancing _properly_," I challenged. "I'm ridiculously clumsy – dangerously so, like you said. You make me dance and I'll probably end up in hospital for a week." 

Edward chuckled at my reluctance. "Nonsense, Bella. Dancing is dancing; it's all the same. And it doesn't matter how clumsy you are, you can still dance."

I shook my head firmly.

Edward rolled his eyes and tried to pull me into the center of floor. "It's all in the leading," he told me, as he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

He must have caught on that he could easily dazzle me with just one flash of that uneven smile.

Edward draped my arms around his neck and wrapped his own around my waist. "Relax, Bella," he smiled. "Just follow my lead."

As Edward danced us around the rooftop, I realized that dancing really wasn't _that _awful – or at least not with Edward. Effortlessly, he spun us in slow twists and turns – very much unlike the dance-music playing at the party.

I felt a large raindrop fall on my head, and frowned up at the sky. As if the clouds wanted to annoy me even more, it started to drizzle lightly but quickly, soaking mine and Edward's hair almost instantly.

You can't escape the rain for very long when you're in England.

"Oh my gosh," I giggled as it rained harder.

"Would you like to go inside?" Edward asked softly. We were still spinning across the floor.

I looked up at his face. The rain had drenched his beautiful hair, and his t-shirt was practically see-through. Large droplets of water were running down his face.

My own brown curls were sticking to my face, and my chiffon dress was almost soaking wet underneath his blazer. But if_ anyone _thought that I was going to leave this perfect moment now, then they had another thing coming.

Here I was, dancing in a storm in my best dress, without a care in the world. The rain continued to crash down on the two of us, only making the moment more sweet. It was like a scene out of a movie – a corny movie, sure, but it would make for a memorable chick flick.

I felt the same way I had felt earlier in the night: fearless. And it was all because of the person I was with. Every second I spent with Edward was indescribable. I felt like the _real _me, not just the Bella Swan every expected me to be. How strange is that? I'd only known him for a few hours, yet he saw me clearer than people who had know me for years.

"No," I said, smiling up at his face. Edward returned the smile before taking one of my hands in his and holding it up high. He span me around with his hand, and the rain flicked off of me in all directions. I turned my heads towards the clouds and laughed as loudly as I could, not caring who heard me.

Edward joined in with the laughter, before clutching me to his chest again. He took one of my hands in his, and we placed our other hands on the smalls of each other's backs. We swayed side to side for a few minutes silently, just holding each other.

"Do you still want to spend the weekend together?" He asked after a while.

"You're joking right? This has been one of the best nights of my life. I'm looking forward to a memorable weekend, too!"

I hadn't meant to share _all _my thoughts with Edward, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Good. Because I have a few ideas." He smiled down at me, dazzling me again.

"Sounds fun. Spending the weekend with the legendary Edward Cullen – not something you do everyday. I feel very privileged."

Edward smiled at me. "Well, I get to spend the weekend with the lovely Isabella Swan. I feel that I'm lucky the one."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he shook his head at me, still grinning. Holding me tightly in his arms, Edward lent down to apply sweet kisses to my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips.

* * * * *

_**AN: **Told you I'd get this Chapter up soon. No reviews yet but this fanfic's got quite a few story alerts so HOPEFULLY that will change with this chapter._

_Sneak peak for the next few chapters? Basically, Bella's going to be experiencing Edward's lifestyle... yes, it's glamorous, but it's pretty scary too! PAPARAZZI ALERT._

_Hope you liked this chapter, I especially enjoyed writing the "dancing in a storm" bit. Thanks Taylor Swift for writing the loveliest lyrics EVER :)!_

_Good or bad, all reviews are appreciated, so please let me know what you think of this fanfic and if you have any ideas for future chapters or whatever._

_Thank you,_

_Love Tayla :) x _


	3. The Meadow

**FEARLESS**

**_AN:_**_ Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys! Hope you like Chapter 3..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**_Chapter Playlist: _**_Paparazzi – Lady Gaga (I mean, come on, what else? :))_

* * * * *

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up surrounded by a mountain of soft white sheets, in a ridiculous king sized bed.

Clearly, this wasn't my University dorm. The bed didn't creak every time I rolled over, the mattress wasn't lumpy, and the duvet wasn't scratchy.

With that realization, memories from the night before flooded back to me. I scanned the room carefully, idly wondering if I was dreaming.

Needing proof, I jumped up out of bed and headed for the door.

Just as I had remembered, the extravagant guest bedroom led onto the main living area. It will still just as large and white and unbelievable as it had seemed last night.

I wandered over to the full-length windows, and admired the view. The streets were busier than I had expected – it must be late morning by now.

Not surprising, really, as we hadn't gone to bed until early morning. We'd sat up and talked for hours, sipping wine – yes, wine. Being eighteen, I rarely drank wine – it wasn't really the type of thing you drank at parties and such - but the vintage wine Edward had poured for me was delicious. Though it sounds silly to admit, I had felt more mature last night.

"Good morning."

The voice was familiar to me already and I recognized it instantly (it wasn't like I knew anybody else who had a voice like velvet). "Hey," I smiled, turning to see him.

I couldn't disguise the embarrassing gasp that broke through my lips. Edward was stood in a pair of black silk boxer shorts … and nothing else.

"Sorry," he said, and I didn't know what he was apologizing for. If it was for the lack of clothing, then he really shouldn't be worrying. Why would I be against him showing of his lean yet muscled body? Why would any woman be against it? "I was just checking you hadn't run away..." He smirked ever so slightly as he spoke, but his eyes were wary.

"Why would I run away?"

Edward shook his head as he closed the short distance between us. Carefully - almost as if he was expecting me to pull away – he wrapped his arms around my waist. I lifted my head slowly so that I could see his face when he spoke. "I thought you were too good to be true."

I very nearly laughed at his reply – it was such an unlikely answer, I found it humorous. However, I was finding it increasingly difficult to think about anything but his gorgeous golden eyes. They were so peculiar, so beautiful. And he said I was too good to be true. How ridiculous.

Smiling, Edward kissed my nose. He pressed his forehead against mine, and let his eyes skim over my body before laughing once.

I frowned, following his eyesight... _Oh._

I was still wearing yesterday's dress – now nothing but a crumpled mess of floaty blue material. _Note to self, never sleep in chiffon dresses._

I vaguely remember Edward sweeping me up in his arms and carrying me to the guest bed last night, after I had started to drift into sleep. I had argued half-heartedly while I tried to fight against my heavy eyelids.

I sighed at the state of my outfit.

"I could get you some clean clothes, if you don't want to go back to your place before we leave," he offered politely.

I gave him a quizzical look. He shrugged. "Alice keeps some of her clothes here. She simply has too many clothes for her giant walk-in-wardrobe (_**AN: **__walk-in-closet? You_ _know, where you keep your clothes:)!_). She won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not." Edward suddenly took my hand and dragged me to a very large cupboard near the front door. He flipped the light on, revealing more clothes, shoes and handbags than I owned. I tried to take in the overwhelming sight – this was just Alice's _spare_ things. 

"Choose whatever you like," he told me. "She hardly wears any of this stuff anymore."

"I don't know where to start!"

That was true. I rummaged through the clothing, taking in the endless designer brands. Each and every item was beautiful, but incredibly expensive. It was a million miles away from my humble jeans-and-t-shirt uniform. Did Alice Cullen only ever wear dresses?

I eventually settled on an off-white sun dress (mainly because I didn't recognize the name on the label, so it couldn't have been that costly, but also because it looked sunny outside) that was my size. I also found a pale blue, linen waterfall jacket and a pair of golden gladiator sandals. As Edward left me to get ready, I hoped it would look at least okay.

I emerged thirty minutes later, washed, dressed and with my brown hair flowing knot-free down my back. The outfit didn't look too awful, either.

Edward was stood in the kitchen with his back to me. He looked – as always – gorgeous, in jeans and a v-neck blue jumper. His trademark messy hair was it's usual self.

I couldn't help but frown - I must look so plain next to him, even in Alice's glamorous clothes.

He turned to face me, an authentic smile on his beautiful face. "I just realized I didn't offer you any breakfast. Sorry, clearly hospitality isn't talent of mine."

I laughed. "It's fine," I assured him.

"I didn't know what you would want to eat, so I made everything I had..."

It was true, he had cooked just about every type of food you could imagine. Toast, bacon, eggs, cereal...

"Edward! I'm never going to eat all of this!"

He shrugged, grabbing a freshly-toasted sliced of bread from the toaster and taking a bite out of it. "I'll help."

I couldn't help but laugh again.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he told me matter-of-factly.

I blushed at his flattery, and mumbled,"Thanks. You look nice too." He grinned, and I was suddenly sure that he knew he dazzled me – that's definitely cheating.

We both sat down at his breakfast table, munching of the food. By the time we had both finished, it was eleven o'clock.

"We better get going. Are you ready?"

I jumped up from the table. "Absolutely." And his smile mirrored mine.

"Bella, I have to warn you..." he began warily. "The paparazzi will be following us around all day..."

I remembered the mad pack of paparazzi from last night – it was pretty scary...

"I'm not going to let them get a picture of you though, Bella. So don't worry," he said seriously.

It was pretty difficult to worry when Edward was around. Instead, I couldn't stop smiling.

He was like my own little piece of heaven.

*

Though a celebrity's lifestyle seems like an easy paradise, I think we all know it's not really like that. Fame and fortune is great, sure – but what about the downsides? No privacy: you're whole life is just splashed across the media... People you've never met before judging you on what could easily be a story of lies. And complete strangers, taking photos of you every time you step outside the front door.

Before today, I couldn't even begin to imagine how strange that must be. I could sympathize, but not empathize. Until now. Now, I'm starting to understand the uglier side of a fame just a little bit more.

The second we emerged from the building, a little crowd of photographers circled us, snapping pictures over and over again. Edward has disguised me well; he'd lent me his blue sweatshirt – which I had worn with the hood up – and a dark pair of sunglasses. With his arm wrapped tightly around me, he pulled me through the little mob to his car too quickly for the photographers to get a proper picture of me.

They were too busy shouting questions, anyway.

"Who's the girl, Cullen?"

"New girlfriend?"

"So the Megan Fox rumor isn't true then..?"

And to me:

"What's your name, darling? Think about it – if you two go public now, then you won't have to hide it for ever..."

Edward hadn't answered any of the queries, so neither had I. Which was a very good thing; I didn't have a clue what to say anyway...

He had apologized profusely once we'd reached the safety of his silver Volvo, claiming that I didn't deserve being questioned about my personal life in the middle of the street.

"They can take pictures of me, they can say whatever they like to me – I'm an actor, and I have to accept that that is a side effect of my profession. But not you. They don't get any pictures of you, Bella. They can't say anything to you. You didn't chose this," he had told me seriously, looking a little angry.

Unsure of how to word my feelings, I had kept quiet. Though I felt that I should disagree with him – calm him in someway – I didn't know how to say it. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend. And I guess it _wasn't_ like I had chosen it.

Edward managed to get rid of the paparazzi – he swerved around corners and raced through alleyways until he lost them. He was an expert at such things, he explained.

We drove a little while longer, and my curiosity finally got the better of me.

"Where are we going?"

Edward smirked, shaking his head without taking his eyes off the road. "It's a surprise."

"But -"

"Nope," he cut me off, turning his face to look at me briefly. "Trust me, Bella, you'll love this place so much more if it's a surprise for you... well, I hope you'll love it..." 

Why was he worrying so? Edward could take me anywhere in the world and it wouldn't matter, as long as I was with him.

That scared me a little. I'd known him for less than twenty-four hours, and I was already saying words like that. It was probably just fickle lust – Edward was a celebrity, beautiful, and simply amazing. I guess I was in awe of him.

We talked almost constantly throughout the drive, and the rare lulls were filled with a comfortable silence.

We were getting to know each other better. I already felt I like I new him for years – I'm frequently reminding myself that's it's only been a few hours.

Edward eventually pulled into a small car park outside an inner-city park. The park was a square of lush green grass, situated in the center of a busy London street with decorated pewter railings running around the edges. It was crowded with children playing, families laughing, couples holding hands.

I wasn't expecting this. I thought he'd maybe take me out shopping, and then to dinner at some fancy restaurant. Not here. Not an unknown pretty little park - but that's a good thing.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's so beautiful," I breathed, taking in the rows of exotic looking flowers spread within the grass. "How do you know about this place?" 

Edward shrugged. "My parents used to take Emmett, Alice and I here when we were kids. I always liked this place – it just feels kind of magical." 

I smiled at his perfect description. Magical.

Edward went to open my door, sweetly. He locked the car, took my hand, then wandered away from the park entrance.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"We used to play hide and seek here when we younger," Edward explained. "I found the perfect hiding place – this little meadow behind the bushes at the far end of the park. I've never told anybody about it before."

My eyes met Edward's. He'd never told anyone? "And you're telling me? Some girl you just met yesterday? Some girl you hardly know?" I couldn't help but smile at my questions.

Edward scoffed as if the idea was ridiculous. "Bella, you're hardly just "some girl."

And I don't know why, but that was probably the best compliment I've ever had in my whole life.

We rounded the corner – Edward kept glancing over his shoulder, checking that no loyal fans of paparazzi were following – up to a faint line of bushes.

I eyed the greenery carefully, wondering how anything could fit behind it.

Edward pushed back the hedges, holding them open for me,like it was a little doorway.

"After you," he said softly.

I casted one last look at his face, seeing his beautiful crooked smile, before climbing through the bushes and into the meadow...

It was beautiful. A little round patch of grass, protected by skyscraper hedges that ran all the way around edge. The sun was shining directly above, making the little clusters of flowers glow prettily.

I heard Edward follow me in, and the faint sound of the bush falling back into place, locking us in our own little world...

"It's so beautiful," I almost whispered, afraid to break the peaceful atmosphere.

Edward chuckled lightly. "I should really stop taking you to my favorite places. Like the rooftops, last night, I won't quite be able to call this meadow beautiful again, now that you've stood here." 

I turned my head towards him; surely blushing the same raspberry pink as the petals on the flowers. Noticing this, Edward reached down to pick one, and placed it in my hair, just resting behind my ear.

He cupped my face in his hands, looking straight into my eyes. "You're amazing, you do know that?" He smiled crookedly.

There he goes again – dazzling me. Those damn butterscotch eyes! If I didn't love them so much, I would hate them. As I gazed into them, I completely forgot how to form words, completely forgot my own name...

Edward laughed quietly, and I came back down to earth.

"Amazing," he repeated. "Any other girl would be scared silly – chased by paparazzi, going on a random rendezvous to lose them. Any other girl would have asked for Brad and Angelina's mobile numbers by now. But not you. It's like you don't even see the paps, like you have yet to notice that I'm advertised on the side of every bus and every billboard. You just see... Edward."

"Well... The paparazzi may look a bit scary, but I knew that you'd look after me," I blushed.

Edward grinned, and stroked my cheek. "Someone has too. You really are pretty clumsy, Bella..."

I nudged him lightly, and he laughed in reply.

"And if I'm honest," I continued, "If anybody ever gave me Brad or Angelina's mobile number, I wouldn't have a clue what to say. I don't think I'd even manage a text without collapsing with nerves!"

Edward laughed at my answer. "Funny you should say that, actually. I saw them at the Oscars last year, and couldn't even form a coherent sentence. I don't see myself as a celebrity."

I giggled, and Edward pulled us both down to sit on on the grass. We laid next to each other, watching the clouds move across the sky, separate from the rest of the world.

_* * * * *_

_**AN: **And THAT'S how you find the perfect Edward & Bella meadow in London! What do you think, huh? Like? Love? Hate? _

_Thank you for all the reviews from last chapter guys! All the comments were so lovely. Whenever I get a review, I have a little happy-screaming session because I love getting feedback so much. :) Haha._

_I'm sorry it's been such a ridiculously huge gap between these two chapters, but my laptop just decided to be a bit strange whenever I tried to write in this document, but I think it's sorted now!_

_I liked writing the Brangelina references! They are both two of my favorite actors. :)_

_Anyway, hope you liked Chapter 3! Please review.  
Thank you,_

_Love Tayla :) x _


	4. So What Now?

**FEARLESS**

_**AN: **Welcome back. Thanks for being patient, and a big HELLO to any new readers :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Chapter Playlist: **Set the Fire to the Third Bar – Snow Patrol featuring Martha Wainwright_

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**BELLA'S POV**

__My eyes opened to a scene that was barely recognizable, yet wonderfully familiar.

Memories from last night were still fresh in my mind – I mean, how could I forget? Last night wasn't as _innocent_ as the night before.

I was in Edward's room – it was larger than the guest room, but seemed less extravagant. More personal.

As I scanned the room, one word jumped out at me: music. Music, music, music. Each shelf was fulled almost completely with CDs or records – a total mixture, from every decade and every genre.

Next to the over-flow piles of CDs on the floor sat an impossible collection of DVDS and several books – non-fiction, as well as the classics.

The walls were full of family pictures of smiley children and proud parents, and there were random items strewn around the room. Ties, t-shirts, odd shoes – plus yesterday's outfits. I blushed as red as a cherry, though there wasn't even anyone to see. Edward had already woken up.

That's the only thing that could pull me out of the soft, comfy bed - the the fact that I knew Edward would be waiting for me. So after succeeding in prying my fingers from the duvet, I stumbled into the living area in my half-sleeping form.

I couldn't help but frown when I found the room empty. My hands found a note, sitting on the kitchen table.

_Bella,  
If you wake before I return, I'm only at the shop just down the road. I'll be back soon._

_Edward x_

Smiling, I made my self a cup of tea and went to sit down with it. I felt the smooth paper surface of the note, remembering yesterday...

We stayed in the little meadow for an unmeasurable amount of time, just talking. When the sun started to set, Edward pulled me to my feet and back to the car. He then drove us back to his apartment, where I dug around in Alice's spare 'closet' for an evening dress.

He took me to a minute little restaurant that was hidden in a courtyard somewhere near Notting Hill. It wasn't a celebrity favorite – Edward didn't want the paps following us – but it looked posh all the same. The food was delicious, and every dish on the menu had a price tag nearly-equivalent to my own humble _weekly _budget.

We returned to Edward's apartment, and he dug out another bottle of vintage wine. One drink led to another, and one thing led to the next. But this wasn't just some drunken mistake – we were both very aware of what was happening. That was obvious.

All I could remember was that it was the best night of my life – so far...

"Boo!" 

I jumped and gasped, forgetting my early thoughts. Edward was stood behind me, with an amused expression on his face.

"Edward! You startled me!"

He chuckled as if the fact pleased him before turning to put away the shopping – boring essentials like milk and bread.

"So," I began, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "What's the plan for today?"

Edward cocked his head to one side, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"You're not telling me you haven't got anything planned?" I teased.

"No, no," Edward assured me – _unconvincingly._

"I don't believe you..."

"Honestly, Bella. I _do _have an idea... I'm just not sure you'll actually want to do this..."

Why did he look so worried? Like I was about to run straight out of the door at whatever his prepossession was?

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do. Don't worry," I told him.

Edward sighed once, then shook his head like he was telling himself '_Just do it.'_

"Well, there's this movie premiere this evening – for the new Johnny Depp film. I've been invited, and I wasn't going to go, but I just thought..." He trailed off suddenly, going silent.

"Yes...?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." He dropped his eyes to the floor, reminding me off a little school boy who'd gotten caught doing something wrong.

I stood, going to stand next to him. Ever so carefully, I reached up to wipe the mess of bronze hair from his eyes, which turned upwards suddenly to meet mine.

And at that moment, my heart stopped.

"Edward. Please, just tell me," I whispered, smiling lightly.

Pause.

"...I was wondering if... you'd like to join me..."

I gasped quietly, somehow not expecting the conversation to turn out like this. He really wanted to be seen with me – in public? In front of fans and paparazzi and television crews and _celebrities._

"Just forget it. It was arrogant of me to ask," Edward mumbled, and I realized that I'd been stood in a surprised silence for far too long.

"No, no," I rushed, taking his hand. "Honestly, Edward, I'd love to go... I mean, if you want me there..."

Edward shook his head quickly, his eyes serious.

"Of course I want you there. I don't want anyone else there."

My cheeks turned pink, and I smiled sheepishly.

"There's just one thing, though..."

Edward glanced at me expectantly.

"What am I supposed to wear to a _movie premiere?"_

Edward smiled crookedly as he raked a hand through his messy hair.

"Bella, I think it's about time you met Alice..."

"Hmm," Alice mused. "Okay, so the color's definite. We're going with blue. But the _real_ question is what _style? _Straight and classy, or full and pretty?"

I was stood on what was literally a small circular platform, inside a large studio. The walls were painted white, apart from one which was just one huge mirror. There was several manikins and rails scattered around the room, all laden with clothes.

Alice was circling me, with a tape measure around her shoulders and clutching a few pins carefully. She was just as Edward has described her. Very small – Alice looked like a pixie: black spikey hair and petite features. Irritating – it was a little annoying having someone fuss over you for HOURS and being forced into beautiful but too-fancy-for-Bella dress. But sweet – Edward's little sister was almost too lovely. She had greeted me with a big hug and light kiss on either cheek like I was a long lost best fiend, and had chatted and laughed with me in between accidentally stabbing me with pins shoving scary high heels onto my feet.

"Edward, what do you think?" she questioned, holding what I presumed was the 'straight and classy' dress next to me in the 'full and pretty' one.

He was slouched on a chaise long, looking utterly bored.

"I don't know," he sighed. "She looks beautiful in both." 

I blushed for the millionth time today, while Alice waved her hand dismissively as if the fact was obvious.

"Yes, yes, she always looks beautiful. I can see that; I don't need you telling me a thousands and one times!" Alice turned towards me, mouthing "boys!", and rolling her eyes, making me giggle.

"Knock, knock!" A voice suddenly called, and out of nowhere appeared a pretty blond woman, followed by a four other people.

"Rose! Thank goodness you're here, just the person I need!" Alice chimed, running over to perform the hug-kiss-kiss charade from earlier.

The blond eyed me thoughtfully. She really was beautiful, with clear, pale skin and long, luscious hair. I felt terribly ordinary in comparison.

"Bella, this is Rose - Rosalie Hale. She's my brother Emmett's girlfriend." Alice gestured to the blond girl, then Edward's super tall and super muscled older brother.

"Hi, Bella," Rosalie smiled genuinely.

"Hey," Emmett grinned, before turning to Edward. "Your friend, Edward?" He winked at him.

"Yes," Edward smiled, unashamed.

Emmett looked pleasantly surprised at this revelation, revealing some of the pressure form my shoulders.

"And this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock," Alice cooed lovingly, tucking on a tall, good looking, blond man's arm. "He's from America originally, but moved over here to live with me permanently a month or so ago."

"Pleased to meet you, Bella," he nodded politely in what sounded like a Texan accent.

"Pleased to meet you too," I replied.

"And this is our Mum and Dad," Alice announced, pointing to the remaining two people, "Esme and Carlisle."

"Hello," Carlisle greeted me with a nod. He was tall, with soft blond hair and a lovely smile. He looked very young for his age, as did his wife.

She was just as beautiful, with caramel colored curls and large, caring eyes.

"It's lovely to meet you, Bella," she smiled. "That dress is just gorgeous – is this one of your designs, Alice?" 

"Yep. Thanks, Mum. Edward's taking Bella to a film premiere tonight, and I've narrowed it down to these two dresses. Which do you prefer?"

"They're both amazing, but I think the one she's wearing, definitely," Esme announced after circling me once, just as Alice had done.

"I agree," Rosalie chirped. "It's unusual. It makes a statement." 

For a moment, I wondered if I really _wanted _to make a statement, before realizing that I wanted to show the world that I was worthy of Edward Cullen. I could be cool and quirky and pretty and clever like you'd expect his girlfriend to be.

Alice puffed up the tutu-like skirt I was wearing, and rearranged the velvet corset.

"I think your right. Thanks, guys. Now... for the _shoes."_

You can do this, Bells. You can do this. You _can _do this.

I was sat in a scary black car with tinted windows, my hair in elaborate curls and my feet in six-inch heels, with Edward at my side. That last fact made me feel a tiny bit better.

His family were too lovely for words. After finalizing all the details for mine and Edward's outfits, we had sat in Alice's studio, eating biscuits and drinking tea like British people do. (_**AN: **__I actually love this line :)!) _Esme and Alice told me stories about Edward's childhood (earning an embarrassed look from Edward), Carlisle had asked about my University course and Emmett had wondered where we'd met. I guess that question was a pretty obvious one. Though I worried they would all judge me – Edward and I had only known each other for one weekend. How did he know that I wasn't a liar or a gold digger? A fake?

But my qualms were unnecessary. They merely laughed and smiled at Edward's love of music that started this whole whirlwind off. Thank goodness Carlisle and Esme enrolled him in music lessons from a young age, that's all I'm going to say.

But now, all jokes had passed. Because I was on my way to a film premiere – walking the red carpet and all that frightening stuff that I thought I'd never have to do.

Probably sensing my worry, Edward squeezed my hand. I needed a word better than perfect to describe him. His hair was mussed in a way that said "I don't really care how my hair looks – just be grateful I bothered to put on a tux." His suit – one of Alice's original designs – was black and fitted, with a matching silk tie.

The chauffeur rounded the corner, before edging up to where the road meets the red carpet.

This is it.

"How do I look?" I worried, fumbling around to smooth my hair and dress.

"Beautiful," Edward assured me, spontaneously reaching down to kiss my forehead. I couldn't help but smile.

And then everything happened very quickly.

Somebody opened the car door, and Edward climbed out. The crowd erupted into a chorus of ear-splitting screams.

I watched Edward cringe at the screams, before laughing easily and waving at his fans. They should be there for Johnny Depp and Kate Winslet and Orlando Bloom – well, they _are, _Edward Cullen is just a dream-come-true bonus.

Edward turns back to the car, and takes my hand. His eyes are asking the questions that I wouldn't be able to hear even if he spoke them – thanks to the fans. I nod my head silently, and step out of the car, onto the scarlet colored carpet.

People screaming; cameras flashing; security guards surrounding us. I'm scared to death, but Edward wraps his arm around my waist and strolls down the carpet, flashing his best smile. He acts as if it's the easiest thing in the world, but I suppose he's used to it. _Maybe I'll be used to it someday, too, _I can't help but think.

Because, even after a mere two days, I can't imagine my life without this man. He's funny and sweet and beautiful and makes me feel like I haven't got a care in the world. It's terrifies me to admit it, but I _know _I'm falling for him. Though surely he's falling for me too?

Okay, so things are probably moving too fast. I'm pretty sure Edward doesn't usually take girls he's just met to places like this (well, I'm hoping, anyway). But I feel so much happier with Edward after 48 hours than I did with my few other boyfriends over six months. Is that how it's meant to feel when you meet 'The One'? I wish I had someone to ask. I really need a good girlie chat with my Mum.

Edward guides me over to different groups of excited fans, and a pattern develops. He signs autographs, they take pictures (and scream), I smile politely and when they ask who I am he simply says, "This is Bella," and gives me a look that makes my heart melt. The female fans all melt with me every time.

It's a different story in front of the TV cameras. They want to know who I am and where we met and if we're an 'item'. Each time Edward has to tactfully change the subject and they end up complementing me on my dress, so Alice gets several mentions too.

Once Edward's signed an endless amount of autographs, smiled crookedly for a million photographs and answered too many questions, we're ushered into the cinema and to our seats.

"Did I ever warn you my life was crazy?" He chuckled once we're seated.

I laughed too.

"You might have mentioned it."

"And this weekend hasn't been too much for you?"

"Are you kidding? This weekend has been the best weekend of my life," I admit truthfully.

Edward's face lit up.

"That's good," he said. "Because I feel the same way." 

I fiddled with the hem of my dresses underskirt, dreading the next question.

"So what now?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, brushing a curl out of my face.

I glanced up at him, my eyes wide.

"You said one weekend. It's Sunday night. Where do we go from here? What now?"

Edward answers immediately, like he doesn't even have to think about it.

"Anything." He suddenly presses his lips to mine. "Anything, anything at all. Just as long as we're together."

And with that, I bury my hands in his messy hair and pull his lips back to mine. It's hard to believe I'm kissing a guy, like this, in a public place – _me, _Isabella Swan!

Like I said, when I'm with Edward, I'm fearless.

_**AN: **On that note I wrote from Edward, I really wanted to put "Look after my heart, I've left it with you!" :) it's clearly the best line ever. :)_

_Anyway, so I'm really sorry I'm such a slow updater, but I've been trying to fit Fanfiction in between homework, studying for exams, shopping and reading! Ha ha. I just hope this chapter lives up to your expectations... I know I really loved writing it! :)_

_Anyway, please review. It's nice to know what you like and what you don't, what's good, what's bad, and what needs changing._

_Thank you so much to everyone who had read, reviewed, favorited or alerted this. :D_

_Thank you,_

_Love Tayla :) x _


End file.
